


Oh Brother

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he is picking up Okano for a date, Maehara meets Okano's brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother

Maehara made his way to a small yellow house, looking at his phone as he approached. 

"This is it, Okano's place." 

Maehara pocketed his phone and walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Said a masculine voice. 

The door opened to reveal a muscular teenager with messy brown hair covered in sweat, clad in sweatpants and a muscle shirt. 

".... Do I have the right address?" Asked Maehara. 

"I don't know, do you?" Said the teen. 

".... Is this the Okano residence?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is Hinata home?" 

The teen looked to his left and shouted. 

"YO SIS THERES SOME GUY AT THE DOOR HERE TO SEE YOU!" 

"I'll BE DOWN IN A MINUTE! IM GETTING DRESSED!" Okano's voice shouted back. 

"Sis?" Muttered Maehara. 

The teen gestured for Maehara to step inside. 

"Come in." 

Maehara walked in and the teen led him into a living room, where the an elementary school aged boy who looked similar to Hinata was watching a soccer game on tv. 

"He looks like he could be around the same age as Yuuma's siblings." Thought Maehara. 

"Kyuichi we have a guest." 

The boy looked up at Maehara. 

"Hi." 

The teen took a seat on the couch as Maehara did the same. 

"So are you that boyfriend we keep hearing about?" Asked the teen. 

"I guess so.... Hiroto Maehara." 

He held out his hand, the teen smirked and shook it. 

"Hisato, Hinata's older brother." 

He gestured to the boy. 

"Thats Kyuichi, he's the youngest sibling." 

Maehara flinched as a strong onion-like smell filled his nostrils, then he remembered that Hisato was still sweaty. The older brother seemed to notice Maehara's discomfort. 

"Sorry, I just finished my workout and haven't had a chance to shower yet." 

"Its alright...." Said Maehara. 

"...." 

"...." 

"So are your parents home or?" 

"Mom and Dad have night classes so they won't be back until later." Said Kyuichi

"Oh are they in college?" Asked Maehara. 

"Gym trainers." Said Hisato. "They teach classes at the gym." 

"Oh.... You guys have a very fit family." Said Maehara. 

"Thanks..." Said Hisato. "So tell me Maehara, what do you think of my sister?" 

"Oh she's great." Said Maehara. "Friendly, nice, one of the best gymnasts I've seen, and shes just fun to be around." 

"I see." Said Hisato. "You seem like a nice enough guy." 

"Than-" 

Hisato leaned in close and glared at Maehara. 

"But if you do anything to hurt my little sister's feelings, I swear I will make you feel twice the pain she feels." 

"And I'll help!" Said Kyuichi happily.

Maehara gulped nervously. 

"Y-Yes sir...." 

"Are you giving my boyfriend trouble?" 

Maehara looked to the left to see Okano standing nearby. 

"Oh thank god!" Thought Maehara. 

"Just looking out for my adorable little sister." Said Hisato jokingly 

"I can handle myself." Said Okano. "Come on Maehara, I don't want to be late to the movie!" 

Maehara got up and walked over to Okano. 

"Thanks for having me." 

"No prob Maehara." Said Hisato. "And remember, twice as much!" 

Maehara shivered as him and Okano left the house. 

\-------

"Okano your family scares me." 

"Is this because of what my brother said?" asked Okano. "About how he'll destroy you if you break my heart?" 

"Maybe...." 

Okano smiled warmly at Maehara. 

"You don't have to worry about him." Said Okano.

Maehara felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

"Oh thank god...." 

"Because there wouldn't be anything left for him to throttle after I got done with you." 

Maehara felt an even bigger weight fall into his shoulders. 

"Y-You won't actually do that right?" 

"Of course not." Said Okano. "As long as you don't give me a reason to." 

She kissed Maehara on the cheek and skipped forwards. 

"Lets hurry, the movie starts in half an hour!" 

Maehara shivered as he followed Okano. 

"Must run in the family...."

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this story after finding out about Okano's family in the graduation book. I had this story lying around but decided to upload it as my way of celebrating Fanfic Writer Appreciation day.


End file.
